1. Field
This disclosure relates to a system and method for distributed processing of a file volume, and more particularly, to a system and method for generating one or more chunks by dividing a file volume to distribute, store, and to perform an operation related to the generated chunk.
2. Discussion of the Background
A method of configuring a distributed file system using a plurality of servers in order to store a large volume of file data has been suggested. Since the plurality of servers, which may be low in cost, is used for distributed processing of the file data, the distributed file system may exhibit outstanding effectiveness in terms of costs and performance. The servers constituting the distributed file system may include a large-scale virtual storage device.
However, when a low-priced server is used, errors may frequently occur in the file data stored therein. That is, when using the low-priced server, there may be an advantage in that a cost of hardware used for configuring a distributed file system may be reduced. However, there may be a disadvantage in that an operation of the system may be interrupted due to frequent occurrences errors in the stored file data during the usage of the low-priced server.